


The place where I call home

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Happy birthday Luna, thank you so much for roleplaying with me and taking the time to get to know such an annoying and crazy person such as myself. I hope you get over your burnout so Aria and Eri and the rest of the demon brothers can keep going on amazing adventure together
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The place where I call home

The sound of the blanket slowly rustling as a pair of sleepy gray eyes peeked out from under the blanket. “Eri, you need to hurry up or Beelzebub is going to eat all of breakfast again.” A voice called out from downstairs and Eri let out a sleepy little sigh and snuggled back down under the blanket before the sound of the door creaking open caught her attention, and her eyes fluttered open as a pair of hands squeezed her cheeks and lightly squished them in between a pair of fingers “Still asleep Eri?” Mammon asked causing Eri’s eyes to widen at the sound of his face and near fling herself backwards off the bed with a grunt, her cheeks going bright red. “Whoops, didn’t mean to spook you, you weren’t getting up, so I thought I’d come and wake you up.” Mammon teased flopping onto the bed on his stomach and quietly watching as Eri rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with a little groan of disapproval but she did reach up to give him light headpats, giggles escaping her as he nuzzled against her head like an affectionate dog.

“Good morning Mammon.” She muttered inbetween another yawn before moving and standing up and heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower, coming out in her RAD uniform, her arms stretched over her head. “Did someone keep you up last night, normally you aren’t this tired?” Mammon asked although their was a knowing smirk on his face. “You did, you decided to wake me up at some unforeseen time in the middle of the night to go on a food tour of devildom and I barely had enough to sneak in before Curfew.” Eri muttered but didn’t look angry, her eyes flickering over to the art supplies that rested on the desk and gave Mammon a sort of embarrassed smile. “Thanks for taking me out for going to get my sketchbook.” She added walking over but yelped as Mammon slipped both his arms around her and nearly pulled her back into the bed with her, his cheek pressing against her, nearly laughing at the embarrassment on her face.

“Still embarrassed to be around me, or are you just doing that because you know I like seeing the cute reactions on your face.” Mammon teased lightly pecking the top of her ear before moving and getting off the bed. “I gotta head downstairs before Beelzebub decides to eat everything and doesn’t save you anything.” He said grinning before heading downstairs.

The rest of the morning went with out any hitches expect the rather unfortunate event of both Mammon and Asmo hanging from the ceiling in the main hall, due to them causing a ruckus with Asmo being a bit too affectionate to Eri. 

Mammon sighed as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before blinking as Asmo had wrapped his arm around his older brother’s neck looking smug “So what’s the idiotic Mammon have planned for Eri’s birthday. I already know what the rest of us are doing.” Asmo added and laughed at Mammon’s flustered expression. 

“I haven’t really thought of anything.” 

“You haven’t really thought of anything or you completely forgot about it?”

“SHUT UP LEVI, I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED!?” Mammon muttered looking seemingly more flustered but he did rub the back of his head looking at his two siblings with a slightly nervous expression. “Say that I did forget about something like that...what would you think that would work?” Mammon asked and then immediately added afterwards “Not that I forgot, I’m just wondering.” causing both Asmo and Leviathan to give each other half annoyed / half amused antics at their brother’s stupidity. 

“So you know how we have that big party at Lord Diavolo’s castle tonight...”

Mammon stood in the background as he watched his brother’s talk enthusiastically with one another, Eri standing in the middle and looking flustered by all the sudden affection. “I mean it is your birthday Eri, it’s not like we can’t be extra affectionate and adorable with you.” Asmo said grinning as he slipped an arm around Eri and pressed their cheeks together causing Mammon to walk over and grab Eri by the waist and hold her against him. “Stop being a pain in the ass at every opportunity, come on.” Mammon muttered but looked slightly thankful for his brother’s assistance.

“Mammon, where are we going?” Eri asked noticing there we heading up the stairs and to the roof of Lord Diavolo’s Castle, stopping as she noticed the tiny candles that had been set up along the edge as well as the silver balloons and streamers that surrounded the edge. “I forgot...kind of. I had something else planned but then Lord Diavolo decided to throw that celebration and it completely messed up my plans...But since I’m your first...I wanted to do something like this.” Mammon muttered and stepped off to the side, shifting into his demon form and rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed way, his eyes flickering upwards and meeting Eri’s for a few seconds. “The past few times Lord Diavolo has held these sort of events, either Lucifer or someone else has stolen you away before I had a chance to dance with you....so...if you don’t mind.” Mammon said before blinking as he noticing Eri was looking flustered, tears appearing and trickling down her cheeks but he did smile as his features softened taking both her cheeks and lightly stroking them.

“Happy birthday Eri.”


End file.
